horridhenryfandomcom-20200213-history
Horrid Henry (character)
Horrid Henry is the fictional main character of the Book/TV series Horrid Henry. He was created by Francesca Simon and, in the TV Series is voiced by Lizzie Waterworth. Overview Throughout the series, Henry is shown as being a "horrid" child, indicated by the people around him, including his mother, father and teacher. Personality Horrid Henry's appetite, unlike his younger brother, includes mainly unhealthy choices, such as crisps, chocolate, sweets, pizza and chips, Henry seems to have somewhat a rejection towards vegetables. Henry also has a serious rejection to school dinners. Henry prefers watching TV and playing computer games. Henry also has a obsession about pocket money, in which he spends all on sweets and comics. Henry often refuses to get into bed at nightime, but rejects getting up in the morning. Henry's main fear is that to Injections. Henry also has a main ambition to become "King Henry the Horrible", ruling the world. Perfect Peter Henry, being horrid, has a younger brother, known as Perfect Peter, whom has a complete opposite personality to Henry, hence his name, Peter is perfect. Usually, during home life, Peter snitches on Henry by telling their parents of Henry's horrid behavior, Henry is furthermore punished by being sent to his room, No TV, etc. Although, there are occasions in which Peter is horrid and Henry is perfect. Friends Throught the course of the series, Henry's best friends is shown to be Rude Ralph, whom Henry has a similar personality to. Ralph is a member of Henry's "Purple Hand Gang" and is often involved with Henry schemes and plots. Although, Henry and Ralph are occasionally shown as enemies. Henry's other friends included Dizzy Dave and Greedy Graham, and sometimes Aerobic Al and Beefy Bert. Enemies Moody Margaret Main article: Moody Margaret Henry's has a neighbour, known as Moody Margaret, who's moody, hence her name. Margaret attends Henry's school and owns a secret club in her back garden, which rivals with Henry's club, the Purple Hand Gang. Margaret often annoy's Henry by her Moody personality, whilst Henry torments Margaret by performing Horrid deeds. Despite the conflict between Henry and Margaret, they have been known to temporarily strike up as alliances or friends. Margaret gets extremely angry when someone dosen't do things towards her liking. Stuck-Up Steve Stuck-Up Steve is Henry's cousin, who's mother, known as "Rich Aunt Ruby" is described as being rich. Steve often brags about his expensive clothes, toy's etc. Steve and Henry often come to conflict. As seen in Horrid Henry's Christmas, Henry sneaks down during the night and swaps labels between Henry and Steve's presents, Steve's presents, are then opened by Henry in the moring and vice-versa. Steve attempts payback during Horrid Henry's Haunted House, when Henry is to stop over at Steve's house and attempts to scare Henry by tricking him into thinking the house was haunted. Steve is last seen in Horrid Henry Dines at Restaurant Le Posh when his mother invites Henry and his family to dinner at a fancy french restaurant. Bossy Bill Henry's father's boss, who runs a toothpaste factory has a son, known as Bossy Bill. Bill, upon first meeting Henry, consistantly gets him into trouble for deeds that Bill does, although, in the end, Henry tricks Bill into photocopying his bottom, in which Bill gets into deep trouble for. When Bill and Henry meet for the second time, Bill joins Henry's school and again, repeatedly gets him into trouble, but Bill eventually leaves the school, after a plan plotted by Henry.